rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Ghost Island
}} , | seasonrun = July 31, 2019 - September 12, 2019 | episodes = 21 | days = 44 | survivors = 24 | winner = Spencer | runnerup = Hallie Bongo | tribes = | previous = | next = | returnees = Ryan ( ) }}'Survivor: Ghost Island', also known as 'Survivor: Ghost Island — Second Chances, is the fifteenth season of RSurvivor. In change to previous installments, contestants be would selected from a pool of one-time, non-winner players from the first fourteen seasons. The season was won by Spencer who defeated Hallie and Bongo in a 8-2-0 jury vote respectively. Production During the running of , Rob announced that applications for season fifteen were available to any one-time, non-winning contestant. These applications would close on the finale night of North Shore. At the end of the application session, there had been a total of 37 applications sent in. It was also revealed that the spectators would vote for the 12 contestants from the ballot that they want to see return most. The top 24 vote getters will make the cast. Some former players were invited to the campaign but declined. They were Marcell, Numbers, and Ti from , Jac from , Emily from , Scarlet from , Carson from , and Ali from . Jmez from , Amelia from Africa, and Letters from all initially applied, but dropped from the season before campaigning began. Troy from David vs. Goliath and Harrison from Guys vs. Dolls both dropped out during the campaigning process. During the cast reveal, only the top three vote-getters' names were revealed: Spencer, Alfie, and Shaina Nichole. The rest of the cast was announced randomly. Second Chance Vote Twists/Changes * '''Returning Players: Twenty-four former contestants, all of whom have played only once and did not win the game, and whom were determined by public vote, returned for a second chance. * Ghost Island: The tribe that wins a Immunity Challenges gets the opportunity to banish one member from the losing tribe to Ghost Island, a variant of Exile Island that is adorned with authentic props from past seasons, some of which are Hidden Immunity Idols and advantages that can be played this season. * Mutiny: On Day 10, the tribes were offered the chance to change tribe affiliations. * Removal: On Day 18, Quincy was revealed to be Choc from , prompting the hosts to remove him from the game. * Advantage Removal: Due to the unfairness of there whereabouts of some contestant's advantages being known, a vote was held to determine if the advantages should: (A) remain with their owners, (B) be stripped from everyone, or © shuffled randomly amongst the cast. Option B won, removing all advantages from the game. Hosts Castaways Season Summary The players had a lot to live up to after being voted in by the spectators to play. The tribes were divided into two groups of twelve. Ghost Island, loomed over everyone's head as players were slowly being sent there. Mechi was first to go and it put a target on his back. He was voted out at his next tribal council, setting the tone for the rest of the season that players should be afraid of Ghost Island. Emil and Shaina Nichole were the driving forces behind this part of the game by forming an Old School Alliance and creating a majority on Tinakula. Shelby made a couple of trips to Ghost Island where she got an idol, on top of Pendant handing off his idol to her before he left the game. Shaina Nichole was going mad on her tribe though, created beef with both Alfie and Shelby. Shaina Nichole was in control though and so those two were on the outs but luckily for them a swap occured with an option to mutiny. The mutiny created a mess of problems with the new Tulagi having a lot of members to its name. Tinakula had an original Tulagi majority leaving Jerome on the outs. On the new Tulagi beach, Alfie was on the outs but was saved when Dim lead a charge to blindside Emil. Dim was miraculously able to flip Shaina Nichole's vote and then blindside her at the very next tribal council, ending her reign. After this, Quincy revealed himself to actually be 's Choc, a player who had previously been removed and banned from the series, and told all of the castaways still in the game about Shelby's idols. This resulted in Quincy's immediate removal and a soft reset on the game advantages, removing everyone's advantages earned up to that point. After this, another swap occured where the tribes were divided into three. The new Tikopia group of Dandrew, Hallie, and Ryan became very close. On the new Tinakula Bailey and Spencer grew close. Bailey and Bongo were the first to go to Ghost Island after the reset. After this, the tribes merged. And the tribe takes the easy way out by taking down two inactive players first all the while Bailey builds up his threat level by going to Ghost Island every chance he could get. Throughout this,Bongo and Captain grew very close to each other and other players noticed. And on the down low, Hallie, Ryan, and Spencer grew closer as a poerful trio. Bongo had gotten an Idol Nullifier previously from Ghost Island, which he handed off to Captain to use against Bailey in order to eliminate all of his power. Before leaving, Bailey secretly gave all of his powers to Spencer to keep and use. Despite having the most power, Spencer does a good job of remaining a low threat as players like Hallie and Ryan took all of the heat for the votes. Dim led a smear campaign against Ryan which sparked an outburst from Ryan which put him on the hot seat. He was able to get a lucky idol from Ghost Island that he used correctly played to save himself and vote out an outlier, Gruff. Spencer decided that the final 7 would be the time to strike and he used his vote steal to take down Ben L.. Bongo and Captain were no longer on the bottom of things as Spencer and Morgan now were playing from the top against Dandrew and Hallie. For the rest of the end game, Spencer has the upper hand. He and Morgan start going after Bongo and Captain by flipping back to Dandrew and Hallie. They were able to split up Bongo and Captain by taking down Captain. Dandrew, Hallie, and Bongo teamed up to go after Spencer and Morgan but a well played idol on Spencer's behalf led to his buddy Morgan being voted out. Bongo won final immunity though but Dandrew had become such a massive threat based on strategy and social threat alone that Spencer was able to squeeze his way into the final three where he won over the jury with his big moves and good social standing. Spencer won the game over Hallie and Bongo in an 8-2-0 vote. Voting History Trivia * Ghost Island is the third season with a cast consisting entirely of returning players, following and . It is also the only one of these seasons to feature no Sole Survivors. * This is the first season in which the contestants are voted in. ** Every single female contestant that campaigned was voted onto the season. * This season holds the record for the longest duration, lasting a span of 44 days. References Category:Seasons Category:RSurvivor Category:Returning Player Seasons Category:Survivor: Ghost Island